pippinfandomcom-20200213-history
Pippin ROMs
, top) and 1.2 (from a late-model Atmark)]] Pippin ROMs (read-only memory) contained the BIOS firmware for Pippin consoles, based on a specialized version of Apple Computer's Macintosh Toolbox API.Useful Notes / Pippin, TV Tropes. Hardware The firmware is stored on 4MB of ROM chips, which are mounted on a small 120-pin board that plugs into a slot on the Pippin motherboard. These are interchangeable between developer and production units. The earliest board designs used flash memory.Hacking the Pippin, Vintage Mac World. 2007-10-22. Archived 2017-08-17 Contents The software contents of the ROM chips are based on the Open Firmware standard. The first 3MB contain the Macintosh Toolbox, mostly coded for Motorola 68K processors and accessed from the ROM instead of the boot drive in Apple's "Old World" model.Exploring the Pippin ROM(s) by Keith Kaisershot, Blitter.net. 2018-06-07. The following resource-based drivers are contained within the Toolbox: The last 1MB of the ROM contain a 68LC040 emulator, written by Gary Davidian, along with a dynamic recompiler for the PowerPC processor, written by Eric Traut. History Early developer ROMs were unstable and can not launch retail titles. These were delivered on units with re-programmable flash memory.I have on loan a *very* early Pippin ROM by Keith Kaisershot, Twitter. 2017-07-25. Pre-release "Monitor" and revision 1.0 ROM units were identified by a white label with the codename "KINKA".About ROM, Let’s play with PIPPIN (Japanese). Archived 2008-01-16. The Pippin platform itself is named after ''Pippin'' apples;Bandai Pippin FAQ, The Mac Geek. Hoshi no Kinka is a yellow variety of apple that originates from Aomori, Japan.Biotechnology and apple breeding in Japan, Breeding Science. 2016 Jan; 66(1): 18–33. The Japanese word (金貨) translates to "gold coin" and can also refer to the golden master in software development. Revision 1.2 ROMs were offered in December 1996 to owners of Japanese Pippin Atmark consoles in exchange for their original 1.0 ROMs to add MO 230 support. American Pippin @WORLD consoles shipped with 1.2 ROMs built in.PEASE Turbo Support Page, Maki Enterprise. Accessed 2017-04-16. One of the last Software Development Kits to be issued by Apple included the Pippin 1.2 ROM Update as a software extension. A limited number of Katz Media Player 2000 were released in Europe with 1.3 ROMs that removed the check for authentication of CD-ROMs. However, booting from external drives was not supported. Pre-release versions Released versions * Chips are mounted on both sides. ** Reports of a Zip drive being required for hard drive support were likely related to SCSI termination issues. Gallery Early_ROM_and_AppleJack_adapter.jpg|Very early developer ROM with Intel flash chips and AppleJack adapter dongle Early ROM AMD-flash.jpg|Early developer ROM with AMD flash chips GM ROM AMD-flash.jpg|GM ROM with AMD flash chips Kinka ROM non-E front.jpg|Pre-release "Monitor" ROM with programmable Hitachi chips (see back) Kinka ROM 1.0.jpg|ROM rev. 1.0 Kinka ROM 1.0 PCB.jpg|ROM rev. 1.0 circuit board Kinka ROM 1.2-JP.jpg|ROM rev. 1.2 (JP) (see back) Kinka_ROM 1.2-US.jpg|ROM rev. 1.2 (US) Kinka ROM 1.3.jpg|ROM rev. 1.3 (see back) References External links * How to identify ROM at Let’s play with PIPPIN (Japanese, archived 2007-12-08) * Les ROMs de la Pippin at Le Journal du Lapin (French, 2016-07-02) * La ROM 1.3 pour la Pippin at Le Journal du Lapin (French, 2016-10-15) * Une analyse des ROM de la Pippin at Le Journal du Lapin (French, 2018-06-16) *Cloning the Pippin Flash ROM board at 68k Macintosh Liberation Army *Apple Pippin: ROM-BIOS at Wikipedia Category:ROMs Category:Lists